Computing applications may be used in technical disciplines, such as mathematics, engineering, physical sciences, medicine, etc., to solve technical problems. For example, these applications may be used to find solutions to problems that describe a physical system (e.g., a control system) and may display results for the solutions. These computing applications can be operated in standalone environments, where the application is installed and run on a local computer, such as a desktop computer operated by a user.
Some users may find that standalone environments are unsatisfactory when attempting to solve complex problems. For example, standalone environments may be unsatisfactory because of memory limitations (e.g., inadequate memory), processing limitations (e.g., insufficient processing power and/or processing architectures that cannot be scaled to adequately handle complex processing tasks), display limitations (e.g., unsatisfactory display hardware), outdated software (e.g., processing software that is not up-to-date), etc. Attempting to work on complex processing tasks, such as processing tasks for solving technical problems, using standalone environments may produce system crashes, unacceptably long processing times, inferior display resolution, and/or erroneous results.